Wedding Bells
by CKLHand
Summary: We know that Sabrina got married somewhere between seasons 3 and 4. But, how did it come about, and who did she marry? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you to all of you who practically wrote this story for me as I picked your brains: Agnes, Shelby, Di, Sara, Jenni. It was fun chatting with all of you and getting your suggestions, no matter how twisted. Enjoy the story**_!

Chapter 1

One morning in June, 1979, Kelly Garrett and Sabrina Duncan pounded on the door of their friend Kris Munroe's beach house. They had decided between them to give Kris' younger sister, Sarah, some advance training prior to her going to college and studying to be a private eye in the fall. No one answered the door, so the two Angels banged harder. Kris heard the noise and answered the door. "I'm up!" she grumbled. Krs saw her two best friends outside, and her expression immediately brightened. "Oh, hi!" she exclaimed. "Come on in!" Kelly and Sabrina would've come in anyway if no one had answered, but it was nice to be invited.

"So, is Sal up yet? " Sabrina asked as she sat at Kris' kitchen table.

"You mean Sarah," Kelly corrected her. Sabrina glowered at Kelly. Sarah had recently decided to start using her full name instead of her nickname of Sal.

"Sal, Sarah...same thing," Sabrina responded.

Kris laughed as she put on the coffee pot. "Don't let her hear you say that," she said as she turned on the coffee maker. "She has no qualms about correcting anyone who forgets and calls her Sal."

"So, anyway," Kelly said to get back to business at hand, "Bree and I want to give _Sarah__" _she emphasized as she gave Sabrina a LOOK, "some advance training before she starts her formal studies."

"That's so nice of you guys," Kris said as she put plates and silverware on the table. "What did you have in mind?"

Kellly helped Kris set the table. "First, we want to teach her to shoot."

"You what?" Kris laughed.

"She's old enough, and if she's going to be a PI, she will need to know how," Sabrina reasoned.

"That's true," Kris agreed. She put coffee cups and juice glasses on the table and got some eggs out of the refrigerator. She handed them to Kelly.

"Why don't you start these while I get dressed?"

"Sure," Kelly said as she headed for the stove and Kris went into her bedroom. In the meantime, Sarah woke up and came out into the kitchen, tying the sash of her robe. She just barely missed seeing her sister.

"Hi, guys," she yawned.

"Good morning," Kelly and Sabrina said.

Sarah looked around. "Where's Kris?"

"She went into the bedroom to get dressed," Sabrina told her.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you going shopping or something?" Sarah asked as she started to make some toast.

"We're here for you today," Kelly said as she put her arm around Sarah. Sarah looked at her quizzically.

"Uh, mind if I ask why?"

"We want to teach you how to be an Angel," Sabrina responded.

"OK......" said Sarah as she thought it over, "How?"

"Today we are going to teach you the proper way to shoot," Kelly told her as she pulled items for breakfast from the refrigerator and cupboards.

Sarah started to butter the toast. "Choice!" she exclaimed. Sabrina and Kelly raised their eyebrows and laughed as they shook their heads. Teenagers sure had a funny language all their own.

Kris came out of the bedroom just as breakfast was on the table. They all sat down to eat.

"After we do the shooting, what are we going to do?" Sarah asked, poking her fork into her eggs.

"We thought we'd teach you some more judo moves," Sabrina said as she refilled her coffee cup.

"This is going to be a great day," Sarah said as she put her plate into the sink and headed for her room to get dressed.

* * *

The Angels and Sarah pulled up in front of the shooting range in Sarah's new red VW convertible. It was a graduation gift, and she drove it every chance she got. Sarah parked the car away from the others in the lot.

"Why are we clear out here?" Kris asked. "This is going to be quite a hike."

"If I don't park near other cars, I have less chance of getting scratched," Sarah said as she put up the top in preparation for locking her car. She blew a speck of dust off of the car and went towards the shooting range. The Angels laughed as they followed went to the main desk. Kris, Kelly and Sabrina had their guns with them. Sarah, of course, did not have one and she was given one to use while on the shooting range. She filled out the paper work and Kris signed the forms as the others got goggles and headphones.

Before entering the safey area, the Angels showed Sarah how to load and unload her gun. They had her repeat the process until she could do it comfortably. Next, they showed her the proper stance, grip, safety, sight alignment, and smooth trigger press. When she had it down, they had her unload and show clear. They repeated the process several times. When Sarah was confident with the procedure, the Angels showed her how to do it with live ammo. She was a little nervous about holding a loaded gun, but the Angels helped her through it. Then they took her over to the target practice area. Sarah was a quick study, and fired off the rounds safely and efficiently. She hit her mark most of the time.

"The bad guys had better watch out," Sabrina told her. Sarah smiled and expertly fired another round into the target.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today," Kris said.

"Ah, man!" Sarah was disappointed.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities for shooting, and not all of them will be pleasant. Why don't we break for lunch now?" Kris reasoned.

"After lunch, we'll take you over to the gym and teach you some judo," Kelly said.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to know how to flip people over my shoulder." Sarah agreed.

"First, we need to show you how to unload the gun and safely store it," Sabrina said, and began to show Sarah the proper procedure. Sarah watched attentively. Sabrina reloaded and handed the gun to Sarah. Sarah safely unloaded it and gave it back. They turned in the gun and safety gear and left the shooting range.

"Hey, that was fun," Sarah said as they returned to her car and headed for their next stop. After lunch at the local Whataburger, they went to the gym. They changed into sweats and gym shoes, and went to the mats. Kris, Kelly, and Sabrina took turns showing Sarah the proper moves and stances to effectively defend her self with judo moves. She flipped each of them several times. They lay on the mats and gathered their wits about them for a few seconds.

"I think I'm going to be sore in the morning, " Sabrina moaned.

"This was a great idea, guys," Sarah exclaimed. "Who's next?"

"How about me?" said an unfamiliar male voice.

The Angels and Sarah looked up in surprise. There was a man standing there watching them. He was dressed in black sweats. His long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a mustache and beard. "I see you've been teaching this young lady here some moves," he continued. "I'm an expert in martial arts. You ladies are using an improper technique."

"We were trained by experts," Sabrina told him coldly.

"Even so, your stance is all wrong. You're feet should be placed like so," he demonstrated. "You should grab by the arm here," he said.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Sabrina decided to play the dumb female. She grabbed the man in the hold and stance he had demonstrated, and flipped him. He lay on the mat as the world swirled around him.  
"Like I said, we were trained by experts," Sabrina said as she and the others left. They giggled all the way to the locker room. When they came out, the man was waiting for them. He approached Sabrina.

"Excuse me," he said. Sabrina looked at him in surprise. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Sabrina looked at her friends who were grinning, and back at the man.

"I guess so," she said as he took her arm and led her away from her snickering friends. They were enjoying Sabrina's discomfort.

"We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jim Montgomery." He extended his hand.

"Sabrina Duncan," Sabrina took his hand and shook it.

"Sabrina, would you like to go out for coffee later on? I see you're with your friends right now," he eyed the giggling group who immediately found interest in the sports equipment kept behind the counter, "but I'd really like to get to know you better. Maybe this evening?"

"Uh, sure," Sabrina was surprised, but decided to accept his invitation.

"How about we meet at that little coffee shop on the corner of 9th and Main, say, 8:00?"

"OK, see you then."

Jim left and Sabrina returned to her group. "Well?" She asked.

"He seems Ok," Kelly said as Kris and Sarah nodded agreement.

"I'm glad you approve," Sabrina said as she marched out the door.

* * *

That evening, Sabrina drove her Pinto to the coffee shop located at the corner of 9th and Main. She checked her watch, and realized she was 10 minutes early. She didn't want to give the impression of being anxious, so she sat in her car for a few minutes and listened to a couple of songs on the radio. She didn't understand how teenagers could listen to that stuff. Sabrina checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. She decided she looked fine and got out of the car. She was dressed nicely, but not too nicely. She didn't want to give off any false impressions in case it didn't work out. As Sabrina approached the front door of the coffee shop, she saw a very nice, well cared for, black Harley Davidson parked in the lot. She looked at it with interest. "Nice," she said approvingly as she went into the coffee shop. Jim was already there and seated when she came in. He stood up. He was once again dressed in dark clothes: black jeans and turtleneck, and a black leather jacket. Jim looked Sabrina over appreciatively.

"Hello," he said as he indicated the table to her and pulled out a chair.

"Hello," Sabrina said. She sat down. A waitress came to their table. Jim ordered coffee for both of them.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.  
"No, thank you," Sabrina replied. "I ate dinner not too long ago."

"So, Sabrina, tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?" Jim asked as the coffee arrived.

"I like to read a lot. Histories, biographies, I read about politics...I like a variety of subjects. How about you?"

"I like to read those same subjects. I also like art. I paint a lot."

"Really?" Sabrina's interest was piqued. "I've dabbled in some painting myself. Nothing spectacular, just some still lifes here and there."

"Where did you grow up?" Jim asked next, as the waitress brought another pot of coffee.

"All over. My father was in the military. I was born in Philadelphia, but we spent time in Europe before he finally retired in California."

"That is fascinating. I was born and raised in Montana. When I was old enough, I moved to California and I've been here ever since."

"I like California too."

"So, apparently you like martial arts. " Jim smiled at Sabrina.

"Yeah, my friend's little sister wanted to learn judo, so we were teaching her. She's catching on very quickly."

"It never hurts for a girl to learn self defense."  
"No, it doesn't.  
"So, what do you do for a living?" Jim asked.

"I'm a detective. What about you?"

"Well, remember I said I like painting?" at Sabrina's nod, he continued. "I have my own studio. I do paintings for a living, and I give private lessons as well. I am also a veterinarian."

"That is great! I might like to do that someday. "

"Veterinary work?"

"No, painting. Detective work isn't going to last forever. Sooner or later I will have to give it up." Sabrina realized that they had been in the coffee shop for a long time. She looked at her watch. "I didn't realize it was so late. I need to get home. I have an early morning appointment."

"Let me walk you to your car." They rose. Jim put money on the table to cover the coffee and a tip. He escorted Sabrina out the door and walked her to the Pinto. They passed the Harley Davidson.

"That is a really nice bike, " Sabrina remarked.

"Thanks. It's mine." Jim unlocked and opened Sabrina's car for her. He handed her the keys once she was in. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"So did I."

"I'd like to see you again. Can I call you?"

Sabrina pulled her card out of her purse. "Here's my number. Call me tomorrow."

"I will." Jim kissed Sabrina on the cheek and backed away as she started her car. He watched her drive away.

* * *

The phone rang on Kelly's night table. Kelly put down the book she had been reading and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kel!"

"Bree! How did it go?"

"It was alright. We had coffee and talked."

"I want to hear all about it. We're going to practice with Sal, I mean Sarah, tomorrow. You can fill all of us in at once.

"Will do. See you then."

Both girls hung up the phone. Kelly went back to her reading. Sabrina relaxed on her couch and reflected on the evening's events.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina was getting ready to leave her apartment the next morning when her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sabrina. It's Jim Montgomery."

"Oh, hi..." Sabrina felt her heart start fluttering and her knees start quaking. She sat down on the couch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get together again later on today." Jim sounded hopeful.

"I was on my way to meet my friends at the gym, but I can see you after that."

"Meet me at my place. I want to take you somewhere after that."

"Where?"

"You'll find out." Jim gave Sabrina the address and hung up. She was in a rather euphoric state as she met her friends at the gym.

"Look at you!" Kelly exclaimed.

"The date must've gone well," Sarah said, laughing.

"I'd say so," Kris agreed.

"Ok, enough, you guys! Let's get down to business." Sabrina ordered. They spent the next hour drilling Sarah in judo moves. When she had them down to everyone's satisfaction, they decided to break.

"Can you guys take it from here? I need to go meet Jim now," Sabrina said as she looked at her watch.

"Oooooooooooooh!" chorused the other three.

"Now, cut that out!" Sabrina said.

"We can handle it, don't worry," Kelly told her. Sabrina gathered up her things, said goodbye to her friends, and left.

"I think she' s fallen for him," Kelly said as she watched her friend leave.

Kris and Sarah nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sabrina pulled up in front of Jim's house. She got out of the car, walked up the front walkway and rang the door bell. It was answered by a motherly looking older woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Jim...Dr. Montgomery," Sabrina said.

"Right this way, please." The woman led Sabrina down a short hallway and into a living room. "Please be seated," she said and indicated a couch. "Dr. Montgomery will be with you shortly."

Sabrina took the offered seat and looked around the room. It was tastefully decorated with small statues. There were several paintings on the walls. Sabrina wondered if Jim had painted any of them. Jim came into the room.

"Like my work?" he asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Shall we?" Jim offered Sabrina his arm and led her outside to where his motorcycle was parked. He handed her a helmet.

"What is this for?"

"We're going for a motorcylce ride."

"Oh, boy.." Sabrina put on the helmet. Jim sat in the saddle of the motorcycle, and Sabrina climbed on behind him. He started the engine and took off. Sabrina couldn't help a small shriek. They rode for few minutes, and pulled up in front of a stable. They dismounted the bike, left their helmets on it, and went inside. Inside a stall was a very pregnant mare. She was brown with a white star on her forehead. She had large brown eyes. Sabrina looked at her and fell in love.

"She's beautiful!" Sabrina whispered.

"Like her? This is my personal horse. Her name is Sophie. You can pet her if you like." Jim said as he stroked Sophie's muzzle.

Sabrina approached the horse and gently held out her hand. "Hello, Sophie." She stroked the horse. "It looks like Sophie is going to be a mother soon."

"Yes, she is. Do you know much about horses?"

"I know more about riding them than I do about caring for them. I mean, I know the basics, but I wouldn't be able to handle any serious health issues."

Right then, Sophie started to pace around her stall and to breathe heavily. "This is it," Jim said as he tried to calm Sophie. Sophie continued to pace. Sabrina noticed some little hooves coming out of the back of Sophie.

"We have to get her to lie down, " Jim said as he tried to help Sophie. She continued to pace and breathe heavily. "Sabrina, hold her head and talk softly to her."  
Sabrina did as she was told. Sophie lay down on the pile of straw in her stall. Jim knelt behind her. Sabrina continued to stroke the horse's muzzle. Jim grabbed the little hooves and pulled as Sophie pushed. He tore open the placenta. The amniotic fluid hit the ground with a splash. Some of it went over Jim and Sabrina. Sabrina turned her head, but didn't avoid the spray. Jim helped the little colt out of its mother. The colt lay on the ground for a few moments. Jim got some towels and blankets and dried it off. He handed one to Sabrina.

"Thanks, she said. Sophie and the colt got aquainted, while Jim and Sabrina cleaned up the stall. Jim found some spare clothes in the tack room.

"Here," he said. "I'm sorry about your clothes. And that you got the back splash. You can put these on to wear home."

"It's Ok, " Sabrina said. "Thanks for the clothes. Where should I change?"

"Right over there in the tack room will be fine. I'll stand guard."

Sabrina smiled as she took the clothes and went into the tack room. She came out a few minutes later with Jim's shirt on and her own in her hand. Jim looked at her for a moment. Then he stepped towards her.

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Thanks." Jim stroked Sabrina's cheek with his hand, and then leaned in and kissed her. They both forgot about the world as they continued to kiss. Eventually, they pulled apart. Jim looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Would you like some dinner?"

"Sure."

"How about my place? Mrs. Hopkins puts on a pretty good spread, and she may even be able to clean that shirt for you."

"That's fine." They went outside, and hopped on Jim's motorcyle for the ride back to his place.

* * *

All the rest of that week, Kris and Kelly helped Sarah with her judo and shooting. Sabrina suddenly wasn't able to make it. Whenever they did get ahold of her, she continually talked about Jim. Finally, they managed to corner her on a Saturday afternoon lunch date.

"So, Bree, how have you been?" Kris asked.

"Other than doing paperwork at the office, we haven't seen you," Kelly said. "And even then, not for very long."

"Yeah, I've been kind of .........busy," Sabrina said evasively.

"What's going on? You never spend time with us or call anymore!" Kelly said.

"Kelly, I do have other friends besides you guys."

"I know, but we miss you."

"This afternoon, it will be just us. I promise."

"So how is Jim?" Kris asked.

"Fantastic," Sabrina said dreamily as Kelly and Kris giggled.

* * *

One week later, Jim and Sabrina pulled up in front of Sabrina's apartment building. They were on his motorcycle. Sabrina gave Jim her garage key and he opened the gate. They rode to a parking place, parked the bike, and went inside. Once inside the apartment, Sabrina pulled some wine out of the refrigerator. Sabrina excused herself and went into the bathroom. When she came back, Jim had dimmed the lights, lit some candles, and put soft music on the stereo. He stood up from the couch where he had been sitting when he saw Sabrina.

"What's all this?" she asked in wonder.

"Come here, I'll show you," Jim said as he took her hand and seated her on the couch. He took a jewelry box out of his pocket and knelt in front of her. Sabrina's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Sabrina, " Jim began, "We've only known each other a couple of weeks, but I have fallen deeply and madly in love with you. " He opened the box to display a diamond ring.  
"Sabrina, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sabrina Duncan, will you be my wife?"

Sabrina could barely speak through the tears. She nodded. "Yes," she managed to get out. "Yes, I will be your wife." She threw her arms around Jim, knocking him over. They stayed on the floor, planning their future as time stood still for them.

* * *

The phone rang the next morning in the beach house, waking Kris up. She rolled over and groggily answered the phone.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Kris!'"

"Bree?"

"Yeah, it's me. Grab Sarah. I want you guys and Kelly to meet me over at the office right away."

"Is it a case?"

"Just hurry!"

"Alright. We'll be there in a bit." Kris got out of bed and went to wake Sarah.

"Sarah! Wake up! We need to go to the office."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sabrina wants to see us there. Now hurry!"

"Alright!"

The two sisters dressed quickly and jumped into Kris' car. They drove to the office as quickly as they dared. Kris parked the car and they ran into the office.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Bosley was sitting behind his desk. He raised his hands in a "who knows?" gesture. Kelly was on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. Sabrina was at the bar pouring coffee for everyone. She handed Sarah some juice.

"So what is this all about, Sabrina?" Kelly asked.

"Hold on. I want to call Charlie first. Bosley, would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm in the dark as much as anyone," Bosley said as he picked up the phone and dialed.

Charlie answered after several rings. "Hello?"

"Hi, Charlie!" Everyone said.

"Hello, Angels. I know it's been kind of quiet lately. I guess that means we've been doing our job. So to what do I owe this honor?"

"Charlie, everyone here is like my family, so I wanted to tell you all at once...."

"No way!" gasped the other Angels and Sarah.

"I've met the man of my dreams and I'm getting married!"

Joyous shrieks filled the office as the girls and Bosley hugged and congratulated Sabrina. "That is great news, Angel. What are your plans after that?"

Sabrina looked down at the bar for a moment. When she looked up, there were tears in her brown eyes. "After that, Charlie, as much as I hate to do it, I will be leaving the agency. I am going to settle down. "

There were muttered denials from everyone else. "It's for the best, everyone. I tried to be a wife and a detective once before, and it didn't work out. I was younger then, and had my own life to lead. Now I'm older, and I want to settle down. It will be ok."

"We will miss you, Angel, but we wish you all the best," Charlie said as everyone nodded. "When is the wedding?"

"In August. Will you come?"

"I'll do my best to be there."

The girls looked at each other in surprise.

"I'll send you an invitation, Charlie."

"Thank you, Angel. Congratulations." Charlie hung up.

"There is one thing we need to do," Kelly said.

"What?" asked Bosley.

"Call Jill!" The four girls chorused.

Kris picked up the phone and started to dial.

"On the company phone???" Bosley was incredulous.

"It's company business. Sort of," Kris told him as the connection was made. "Hello, Jill? I'm sorry. What time is it there? Oops. Here, let me put you on speaker phone."

Kris turned on the speaker and nudged Sarah.

"Hi, Jill."

"Hey, little sister. What's up? Why are you guys calling me in the middle of the night?"

"It's not the middle of the night here, and we wanted to talk to you."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No......" Sarah floundered.

"Everything is terrific!" Sabrina interjected.

"Bree?"

"Yep, it's me."

"Is Kelly there too?"

"I'm here, Jill."

"I'm here too," Bosley said.

"Now I know something is up. What is it? Out with it!"

"Jill, I don't know how to tell you this....but..."

"Bree, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!"

The room was filled with excited shrieks. Bosley winced and covered his ears.

"Bree, that's great news. When is the wedding?"

"In August, and I want you there. I want all of you to be my bridesmaids."

"I'll be there. Oh, this is so exciting!"

The girls started to make wedding plans. Sabrina and Jim had already decided the place and colors. Now they needed to decide on flower arrangements, guests, and seating arrangements. Bosley decided to slip out. He excused himself, but doubted if anyone would notice he was gone for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Jill came home so that she could be part of the wedding. In between cases, and training Sarah, the girls spent time helping Sabrina choose her dress and accessories. They helped with flower arrangements. Sabrina and Jim met with the caterer and chose their cake and refreshments. They decided on decorations. The big day drew closer and closer. Sabrina, Sarah, and the Angels went shopping for the bridesmaid dresses. They were in gorgeous rose shades with matching shoes. The girls chose matching flowers to carry and to wear in their hair. It was going to be a beautiful wedding.

* * *

The night of the bridal shower arrived. The Angels, Sarah, and Sabrina's friends from college came. Jill, Kris, and Sarah decided to have the party at their house. They had outdone themselves with the food and decorations, with Kelly's help. As everyone arrived, Sarah attached an index card to their backs. On it was written the name of a famous person. The object of the game was for each guest to find out who her famous person was by asking yes and no questions. The guests mingled throughout the night trying to find out whose name was on their backs. Jill called everyone to the center of the room.

"OK, everyone! We're going to play the safety pin game now. Everyone sit in a circle. I'm going to pass around this bowl of rice. Inside of the rice are hidden safety pins. You will be blindfolded and see how many pins you can pull out of the rice in thirty seconds. " The bowl was passed from guest to guest. Most only got one or two pins. Kelly got five, and won the game. She was given a plant for a prize.

"For our next game, we are going to design Sabrina's wedding dress......out of toilet paper!" Kris said. The group split into two teams. One group did the skirt, the other the blouse. They worked together on the veil. When they were done, Sabrina had a beautiful dress made out of toilet paper. Jill took pictures.

"You will need this for your wedding photo album, " Jill told Sabrina. Sabrina playfully pushed her.

"Present time!" called Sarah. She sat Sabrina in a chair next to a pile of presents. Some of them were tame. Sabrina had lived on her own most of her adult life, so she did not need very many kitchen gadgets. Instead, she got art work and some bric-a-brac for her new house. She got some lingerie. Some of the guests gave her more risque' gifts. Sabrina laughed at those. Sarah kept a running list of who gave what for thank you notes. After the presents, Kris delared it was refreshment time. Soon it was time for the guests to leave. They thanked the Angels for the party and went their separate ways.

"You know, " said Jill, "I still feel like a little more celebrating."

"Me too," said Kris and Kelly.

"What did you guys have in mind?" Sarah asked.

"Unfortunately, little sister, you are underage, so you will have to stay home. We're going to take Sabrina out to the bars and maybe a couple of other places."

"Such as?" Sabrina asked.

"How about some male dancers?" Jill asked with a grin.

"Oh, no!" Sabrina protested.

"Oh, yes!" Kris and Kelly said as they grabbed Sabrina and pulled her outside. Jill picked up purses and followed them.

"Call me if you need a ride home!" Sarah yelled after them. "It sucks being the youngest sometimes," she muttered to herself as she surveyed the mess.

* * *

The four Angels had a great time at the club. On the stage, a man was dancing while wearing a sailor's suit. The Angels cheered for him. Of course, each of them had had several drinks by this time. Several pieces of his costume came off. He was down to a black speedo. Cheers and whistles arose from the audience.

"Hey!" Jill called out over the music. "Our friend here is getting married. How about a special dance for her?" She pointed to Sabrina. Sabrina tried to protest as the dancer led her up to the stage. The music started again. The dancer grabbed Sabrina and started to dance with her. She shrieked in protest as her friends squealed with laughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah got a call at the beach house. The phone rang for a few moments until Sarah woke up to answer it. She had fallen asleep on the couch after attempting to clean up the party mess. Sarah stumbled over to the phone.

"Hello?....... Huh?" all she could hear were incoherent mumblings.

"Jill, is that you?"

"Yeah, Sal....it's me. I need a ride."

"Where are you guys?"

"I don't know. "

"Well, how do you expect me to come and get you if you don't know where you are?"

Jill mumbled something into the phone.

"Jill, I can't hear you. Let me talk to one of the others."

Jill passed the phone to Kris. Kris giggled. "Sarah?"

"Yeah, Kris, it's me. Where are you guys?"

"I don't know." Kris mumbled. "Bree? Where are we?"

"East."

"Great, that tells me alot. Kris, go find someone who knows where you are and let me talk to them."

Kris dropped the phone and wandered off. Sarah could hear it clank as it fell down, hit the shelf, and then swung back and forth into the phone book. Kelly got on the line.

"Sarah? Sal? what's your name again?"

"It's Sarah, Kelly. Where are you guys?" Sarah asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I think....we're in a bar somewhere. "

"Great. That narrows it down. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MANY BARS THERE ARE IN LOS ANGELES?????" Sarah was beginning to lose patience.

"You don't have to get mean about it," Kelly said and dropped the phone.

"Kelly? KELLY!!"

Sarah let out a frustrated shriek. "AAARRRRGG!!!"

A man's voice came over the wire. "Hello?"

"Hello!" Sarah said. "To whom am I speaking?"

"My name is Dave. I'm the bartender here."

"Dave, I'm really sorry. My sisters and their friends got so drunk that they don't know where they are. Can you please tell me so I can come get them?"

"Yes, miss. We were about to call a cab for them, but none of them could remember where they lived." Dave gave Sarah the name and address of the bar. She wrote it down.

"Thanks, Dave. I will be right there." Sarah hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and keys, and ran out the door.

* * *

Sarah pulled up in her VW in front of Dave's Place. Dave was waiting for her with her sisters and their cohorts. "Thanks, Miss," Dave said as he helped Sarah get the drunk Angels into her car. "Will you be able to get them home alright?"

Sarah looked at the group with some disdain. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for helping me get them to the car. I'll have to leave my sisters' car here until morning. Is that OK?"

"Yes, Miss, that will be fine."

"Thanks, Dave."

Sarah drove the inebriated Angels back to the beach house. All the way, she was fuming. She respected their right to drink, but she thought they had enough sense not to get totally wasted. Sarah had to slap Sabrina's hands back. Sabrina was attempting to take control of the wheel.

"Leave that alone! I'm driving!" Sarah snapped. She could hear Kris and Jill arguing over something in the back seat, with Kelly passed out in between them. "Shut up, you two! Stop fighting!" The older sisters were quiet for a moment, and started in again. Sarah pulled up in front of the beach house. She unlocked the door that led into the little hallway by Kris' bedroom. One by one, she dragged the Angels inside. She let them drop to the floor in the living room. Kelly was a little more challenging, as she had passed out. Sarah shook her until she woke up a little, and then dragged her inside. Sarah put a pot of coffee on.

"Honestly, I am surprised at you guys! You all know better than this! Who's supposed to be the adult, and who's supposed to be the kid here?" Sarah poured each of them a cup of coffee and made them drink it. They did, and then all four of them passed out on the living room floor. Sarah shook her head as she stepped over them and went to bed.

* * *

Morning came with bright sunlight. It shone into the living room and directly onto the sleeping Angels. Each one of them winced as they slowly regained consciousness. Sabrina held her head in her hands.

"Oh, man! What happened last night?" Sabrina moaned.

"I think we went to a club, and got drunk." Kris replied.

"Who was that girl who was giggling and dancing on the bar?" Sabrina asked.

"It was you, Bree," Kelly told her.

Sabrina groaned and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face.

"So how did we get home?" Jill asked in confusion.

"Sal came and got us," Kelly said.

"That's Sarah," Sarah said as she came into the room. "I hope you all learned a lesson last night. It was not pleasant for me to have to go get all of you."

"Did we go to jail?" Kris asked in confusion.

"No, but next time I might let that happen!"

"Yes, mom," Jill said teasingly as Sarah glowered at her. Sarah made as much noise as she could getting breakfast ready for everyone. Everyone winced, but decided not to say anything about it. After they ate, they helped clean up the mess from the party. The Angels' hangovers had cleared enough so that they could drive. Kelly and Sabrina drove themselves home while Sarah helped Kris and Jill pick up their car.

Sabrina saw Jim's bike in front of her building. She parked her car and hurried into her apartment. Jim was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi," Sabrina said.

"Hi," Jim was rather reserved. "You didn't calll last night. "

"I'm sorry, I didn't. We had the shower, and then the others took me out to some clubs. We got drunk, and I spent the night at Jill and Kris' place."

"I hope this doesn't become a habit."

"No, it won't. I don't usually drink like that. "

"Alright."

"Hey, you want to see my loot? It's out in the car."

"Sure."

Jim and Sabrina unloaded stuff from her car as Sabrina told him what she could remember of her adventures the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a beautiful day in late August. Sabrina and Jim had decided to hold their wedding in a wedding hall. The place was decorated in their choice of colors: rose shades of reds and pinks, and earth tones. In a room that had been set aside for the bride and her bridesmaids to get dressed, there was a flurry of activity. Sabrina was a bundle of nerves as the other girls helped her get into her gown and fix her hair. They piled it on top of her head in ringlets. Then they put the head dress on. It had pink and white roses interwoven on the band, and the veil fell to the floor. Sabrina's dress was a white spaghetti strap gown, with a matching shawl. Her bouquet was roses of varying shades, along with white roses, and pink and white streamers. She looked beautiful.

Each of the bridesmaids wore a rose colored dress with a V neckline and short sleeves. Jill's was red, Kelly's was coral, Kris' was dusty rose, and Sarah's was pink. Each of them carried a bouquet with flowers and streamers that matched their gowns. They all had their hair piled up on top of their heads, with matching roses woven into it.

"This is it, Bree," Jill told her.

"I know. I'm really going to miss you guys." Sabrina said, blinking.

"Don't cry," Kris said. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"And we don't want that," Kelly said. "But we'll miss you too." Each of them hugged Sabrina and placed a kiss on her cheek as the music started.

Sarah smiled at Sabrina and led the way. She passed Sabrina's father and smiled at him. Sarah continued the march down the aisle. She winked at Bosley as she saw him standing with the bride's friends and relatives. A few seconds later, Kris followed. Kelly came after Kris, then Jill. They walked down the aisle, and lined up opposite the groomsmen. Jim looked especially handsome in his black tuxedo. Sabrina came out on her father's arm. Jim's eyes widened in admiration as he saw his bride. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Sabrina and her father reached Jim. With a kiss on her father's cheek, Sabrina went to Jim. Her father placed her hand in Jim's.

The music stopped. The minister looked at the couple. He began the service with a welcome. "Welcome everyone, to the marriage of Sabrina Duncan and James Montgomery. This is a special occassion for them, which they wished to share with you, their dear friends and family. " The minister continued with his speech about the happy couple going down life's path together, and then proceeded with the wedding vows.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone present looked around to see if anyone would object to the marriage. No one did, so the minister continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, James Montgomery and Sabrina Duncan, make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. James and Sabrina will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of James Montgomery and Sabrina Duncan. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Sabrina's father, Colonel Blaylock, stepped forward. "I do."

The minister continued.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for James and Sabrina from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."  
The minister turned to Jim.

"Do you, James Montgomery, take Sabrina Duncan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Jim, looking deep into Sabrina's eyes.

The minister turned to Sabrina.

"Do you, Sabrina Duncan, take James Montgomery to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will, " Sabrina said, looking back into Jim's eyes.

The minister held out his hand.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Jill and the best man placed the rings in the minister's hand.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

The minister handed Sabrina's ring to Jim. Sabrina gave her bouquet to Jill.

"James, in placing this ring on Sabrina's finger, repeat after me: Sabrina, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Sabrina, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Jim repeated. He placed the ring on her finger.

The minister handed Jim's ring to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, in placing this ring on James' finger, repeat after me: James, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

" James, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Sabrina repeated. She placed the ring on Jim's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness." The minister continued.

"In as much as James and Sabrina have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Sabrina and Jim kissed as husband and wife in front of their friends and family as the music started and cheers erupted. They walked back down the aisle arm in arm to the back of the room, where a recieving line took place. Their groomsmen and bridesmaids followed them. The bride and groom were hugged and kissed and congratulated by numerous friends and family members. After the recieving line, there was food and dancing. Sabrina and Jim disappeared so that they could change their clothes for their honeymoon trip. They emerged from the dressing room a short time later in jeans with their clothes in backpacks. They were planning on a motorcycle trip up and down the coast for thier honeymoon. Rice was thrown at them from all directions.

"What about my clothes and the presents and everything else?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," the other Angels reassured her.

"Sabrina! You need to throw the bouquet!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Sabrina went to the end of the walk. All of her unmarried friends, including Sarah and the Angels, gathered in a group behind her. "Ready?" She called. "1...2...3!" She flung the bouquet over her shoulder. It rose in the air and descended, into Sarah's hands. Everyone laughed and wished Sabrina and Jim well as they prepared to climb aboard the bike. Sabrina gave Bosley an especially tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Boz," she said, using the nickname the Angels had given him.

"I'll miss you too, Sabrina," Bosley said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sabrina hugged each of her Angel friends and Sarah in turn.

"We'll miss you. Keep in touch," they all said.

With a final wave and a smile, Sabrina climbed onto Jim's motorcycle and rode off

* * *

Later, after the girls had changed their clothes and were cleaning up with Bosley's help, Kelly picked up the guest book. She idly glanced at the signatures. "Look at this, you guys!" She exclaimed.

"What?" They all crowded around her. Kelly pointed to one signature. "Charles Townsend"

"Oh, Sabrina will be so mad to find out Charlie was here and didn't identify himself." Kris said.

"But right now, she has other things to occupy her mind," Jill said as they all laughed.

Kelly saw some glasses and a bottle of champange on the table. There was also some punch. She poured some punch into a champagne glass and gave it to Sarah. She then passed out the champagne glasses to Jill, Kris, and Bosley, and taking one for herself, poured champagne. Bosley raised his glass in a toast. "To Sabrina and Jim," he said. "May they have a wonderful long and happy life together." Everyone raised and clinked glasses, then drank.

The end

_**Thanks for reading and the reviews!**_


End file.
